


Slip-Up

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Developing Relationship, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Another alien planet, another strange set of customs, another...accidental marriage?Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswald/River SongPrompt: Accidental Marriagebeta by imaginary_golux





	Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, mostly just teen for some swearing.

Clara trusts River, more or less. She certainly fancies the older woman something downright filthy. And their detente has gradually matured into something more comfortable. One place where they are in perfect alignment, however, is keeping the Doctor safe. Including from his own lack of physical coordination.

This becomes an issue when they spur-of-the-moment start exploring a cavern system. It gets colder and damper the further they go but the phosphorescent stalactites are so beautiful they barely notice until the smooth rock surface becomes slick with moisture. Clara looks over at River and they lock eyes for a moment before each taking the Doctor by an arm, lacing their fingers together in the dim glow. If anyone was around to see them, Clara supposes it might look like the two of them clinging to the Time Lord for support instead of them desperately trying to prop him up. 

“Looks like there’s an exit up ahead,” the Doctor cries joyfully as they come around a bend, spotting a bit of light a little before and below them. As he does so, three things happen in close succession: the Doctor’s pace quickens unexpectedly, Clara tries to match him, catching the heel of her shoe and tripping, and the Doctor loses his always-tenuous balance completely, dragging both women after him. “Geronimo!” he cries, utterly predictably in that at least, sliding on his arse a good thirty meters out of the cave through a waterfall, off an overhang, and into a _freezing_ pool of water.

A couple of locals fish them out and offer their congratulations. Clara stares at them, then looks at her friends, then back at the locals. “I’m guessing you mean in more than a ‘you’re lucky to be alive’ sort of way?” 

The local woman quirks a greying eyebrow at Clara. “You mean you don’t know? Anyone who passes the falls, hand-in-hand, is considered married under our customs.” She nuzzles against the man with her. “My husband and I just renewed our vows.”

“Your form was unconventional but your enthusiasm was incredible,” adds the man in question.

“Oh, um, we’re already married,” River points out, giving the Doctor’s hand a pointed squeeze.

“Not uncommon around these parts,” the woman replies dryly. “Going under the falls is a quick way to add someone to an existing relationship.” She turns back to her husband. “Do you think the widow Pashla would take a trip with us?”

“Ahem,” the Doctor coughs. “Would you mind pointing us to the way out?” The couple politely offer him directions before resuming their discussion of the charming widow and ‘do you remember the time the eight Montgomeries squeezed through the falls?..’ 

The Doctor’s halfway through the next gap in the rock when two feminine coughs draw him up short. “So,” Clara begins.

“Married,” River continues.

“Yes, well, what a pleasant surprise!” The Doctor wrings his hands and starts to walk a little faster. “Best get back to the TARDIS, change into some dry things!”

Clara and River share a sigh. “Should we kill him or fuck him?” Clara asks.

“We could fuck him, then kill him,” River offers.

“We could kill him, then just fuck,” Clara counter-offers. “What?” she adds as River stares at her, flabbergasted. “Have you _seen_ the way that top is clinging to you?”

“Mmm.” River chews on this idea like a lioness with a bit of gristle. “Let’s discuss this on the way back to the TARDIS, shall we?”


End file.
